


Sensitivity

by PippinPips



Series: Of All of AU's You Walk Into Mine [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles is a good boyfriend, Erik Doesn't Like the Doctor's Office, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't like the doctor's office, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanInACroptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanInACroptop/gifts).



Erik hated the doctor; Charles knew that very well and after what his foster parent put him through, Charles didn’t blame him. However, after fighting with his boyfriend for six whole days before he finally convinced him to even go there; he really wasn’t in the mood to fight with Erik again in the waiting room. But there his boyfriend was twitching and trying to convince him that he didn’t need to be there and he definitely didn’t need a penicillin shot. Charles let out a sigh before he tapped his fingers to his lips. Maybe it would be better if he just kept silent and allowed Erik to freak out in his own time until the nurse called his name.

“I’m really not that bad, Charles,” Erik said, his voice muffled and sickly sounding even when he tried to hide it. Charles rolled his eyes skyward and let out a sigh.

“Erik, I am assuming you don’t want to go because of _him_ , am I right?” Charles asked, finally. If Erik’s face wasn’t already flushed, he was sure his boyfriend would’ve been a least a little red from irritation. However, instead of the flash of anger that he was expecting Erik looked down at his feet sheepishly. “Is that not it?” Charles asked slightly mortified. He’d been treating Erik with kiddiegloves, something Erik hated beyond all else, because he had thought that all doctors reminded Erik of his time with Shaw.

“No, I tried getting over _that_ a long time ago. It’s just that,” Erik sighed, Charles could tell even in his fevered haze he was trying collect his thoughts. “When metal touches me, I’m just sensitive to it.” The way Erik spoke it sounded like it was supposed to be some huge reveal. Charles’ patted his boyfriend on the shoulder before pressing his own forehead to the shoulder.

“Sensitive enough that we should try some chains in bed?” Charles asked. Erik’s eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open. “After you get your shot of course and get better. But after, yes?” The shocked look stayed on Erik’s face up until one of the nurses called his name, and even then Erik still seemed to be somewhat too stunned to even resist following the woman. Charles decided right then that he was a fantastic boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from my wifey, ChasingtheMuse (also known as licensetocreep on tumblr), where she wanted to Charles to find out that Erik was sensitive to metal.


End file.
